Under the Moon
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: After one fateful night on a class trip, Ponyboy has noticed strange things happening to his body: improve in sight, hearing, reflexes. It was all great except he has to keep it a secret from the gang and the world. If word gets out he and his pack could be killed. But hiding the secret can't be that hard, right?
1. Chapter 1

It was at a camping trip where everything changed for me. It was at a camping trip when I discovered what the world was hiding. The world was hiding things that I had only read in books or in movies— something I always dreamed about; something I've never wished was reality. That night during the camping trip, my life as I knew it ended.

It all started with the trip to the forest. It was a biology class trip and we were graded on our performances. The trip was only supposed to be a one night stay, but I couldn't have been more nervous about it. I had to spend the night around a class of Socs without the gang around. I will be the only Greaser going.

The bus ride was chaos. I sat near the front, closer to the teacher and middle class students. It would be safer than sitting with the Socs near the back and middle. It felt like an hour until we were dropped off in front of a large patch of trees. Everyone grabbed their bags and watched as the bus retreated away from the class.

"Okay, class, let's head in. Stay close; don't stray," the teacher Mr. Brown instructed. Everyone huddled closer together and we ventured into the foliage. The morning sun shone through the filters of the looming trees. The road turned into fallen leaves, twigs, and dirt. Birds sung in the branches and other animals chased after others.

As we hiked deeper, everyone started to spread about, talking loudly, and pushing everyone around. I was one of the ones pushed. I sighed, readjusting my bag on my shoulder, and moved farther behind everyone else. It felt like hours until the teacher stopped, we stopped soon after. Mr. Brown turned to face us, smiling. "Alright, those assigned with the tents, find someone from this class, of your gender, to share with. Make sure it's with someone you can collaborate with because they will be your partner for the rest of the trip," Mr. Brown instructed.

The students snapped their heads up, huge smiles forming on their faces. Eyes roamed to catch those of their friends. I waited for everyone to pair up since I was the only greaser in the class and didn't have any friends. No upper classed student would want to be friends with a greaser.

Everyone paired up except for a Soc and me. The Soc was one of the snobbier ones in the class. He always bragged and was as selfish as a bitch. The Soc, Brent, sneered at me, eyes glaring. His tall, robust body shuffled away. I followed as the class disappeared to set up their tents.

The Soc led me to the bottom of a small dirt cliff. "We're setting up here. Set up the tent, greaser." Brent barked.

"I'm not your slave. This grade is yours well as mine," I argued, crossing his arms. I knew it wasn't smart to talk back to him, but I was tired of this whole day.

"Only white trash like you should do trashy jobs like this." The bag was thrown at me. I caught it, grumbling. Arguing would get us nowhere. Brent obviously won't do anything to help. I opened the tent bag ad set the tent up. This was going to be a long trip.

That night, both Brent and I was walking back to our tent. I shivered. I didn't know that feeling cold was me or not. In truth, he felt like he was being watched.

I scrutinized the foliage, freezing. Red eyes gleamed at them from the shadows of the trees. "Brent—"

"What?!"

"We're being watched. Something's out there."

"Now you're just being a paranoid gr—" Brent turned to where I was looking and froze. "What is that?"

"I think it's a coyote."

"Coyotes aren't that big."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's not a wolf. There are no wolves in Oklahoma."

The animal growled and Brent inched back, body tensing. His body slowly turned. "Brent," I said slowly, "don't run."

But Brent didn't listen, he turned around fully and sprinted off with a petrified scream. The animal growled again, lunging forward. I ran after Brent. The animal tailed behind me. Brent started to come into view and I soon passed him. Seconds later there was a blood curling scream like someone was being murdered. I shut his eyes and kept running. I was almost upon the camp now. The large animal was upon me now. It pounced on top of me, causing me to fall down. I let out a yell as I turned around to lay on my back. The animal dove its head. I barely managed to move out of the way. I thrashed out my arms to hold the head from getting nearer. I kicked my legs, feet connecting with the large animal's torso. The large animal hit the ground next to me and I took the time to scramble up from the ground and ran, not knowing where I was going. But anywhere would be better than with that animal. The animal was right behind me.

Right when I saw light from a fire, my feet tripped on something. I fell to the ground. I looked back, thinking it was just a branch, but upon looking at the object, my eyes widened. A scream caught in my throat. On the floor was Brent's bloody body. His throat was thrashed out and his legs were cut up as if someone grabbed his legs.

The animal let out a growl and pounced on my back. I squirmed. The large animal growled and bit down at my side. Red seeped through my skin and torn shirt. I screamed, trying to pry the animal off of me.

"The scream came from over there!" someone shouted. The large animal removed its teeth from my side, looking back. Lights were becoming brighter, shining on the large animal. I could now clearly see what it was. On my back looked like a large wolf but it had more human-like features. The legs looked strong and shaped so that the animal could stand on its back paws. But the paws looked larger, like human feet but with sharper nails. So was the front paws— they were hands.

The wolf jumped off of me and disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

"Are you alright?" People rushed to me and the dead body, gagging at the sight of Brent.

"Someone, shoot the flare!"

My eyes started to droop and the worried face of his teacher was the last I saw before I blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was in a hospital room. People were surrounding me and it took a while to blink the haze away to see who it was. Surrounding me were my two brothers.

"Ponyboy!" Soda gasped out with a smile.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. Darry pushed me back down.

"Don't get up yet. You'll only reopen your wounds."

"Wounds?" I looked at my side to see my torso was wrapped in gauze. That's when I remembered the camping trip and the wolf.

"We got a call saying that you were in the hospital. Some sort of animal attack, the doctor said. Do you remember what happened?"

I wanted to say something, that what I saw was a wolf… but I didn't know what it was. It looked like a wolf, but was it? "It was probably a coyote. It was really dark." Once again I sat up.

"Lay down!"

"But I feel fine! Can we go now?"

Darry sighed. "Sure."

The next day I got up from my bed. Soda was already up and out the room. I stripped off my shirt and poked the bandages. I felt nothing. Strike that— I felt better than I've ever done before. I unwrapped the bandages. I was expecting to see the wound but nothing was there. It was like it never existed all together. The only proof that I had that wound was the bloody bandages. I threw the bandages in the wastebasket and put on a new shirt. Maybe I couldn't see the wound well from my angle. After finishing my morning schedule I picked up my backpack and headed out the door.

"Be careful with your wound!" Darry called out.

Outside the door, Johnny was waiting. He shifted from one foot to the other. He smiled shyly when I emerged from the door. We headed down the street towards the school. "How's your wound?" he asked.

"It's better."

"Are you sure you're okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We spoke little words to each other— we didn't need to speak to understand one another. When we entered the school we went straight to our lockers which weren't too far from each other.

"I know, he's horrible! How could he do that?" a girl asked. I turned to the voice to see who was obnoxious enough to talk about their relationships near other people. My eyes zeroed in on two girls across the hallway. It couldn't be them though. They looked like they were whispering. "He's such a jerk. Next time, remind me to date someone from the swim team." The words matched the girl's lips. How could I hear them? This brings me to my next question: how could I see them so clearly from this far?

Johnny moved in front of my field of vision. He looked from me to where I was looking at. He looked at me with eyes that asked why I was looking at those girls.

"They were just talking loudly."

"Didn't hear them. What were they talking about?"

I knew that his question was meant as a joke so I kept a straight face and answered, "She just broke up with her boyfriend. He did something she didn't like. But, if you like her, she's going to go out with a guy from the swim team next."

Johnny rolled his eyes as the bell rung. It blared in my ears like a loud screech. I flinched, covering my ears but it was still unbearably loud. I was relieved when the bell ended.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. See you later?"

Johnny nodded and we parted ways to our first class. After classes I had track practice. I knew it was a bad idea, with my injury and all, but I felt really good like I could run a marathon. I'm going to regret going.

On the field, the coach sent me off to time my 200 time. But I didn't know that running would catch others eyes from the school.

 **o-o-o**

 **So, this was in second place for my next written story. I'm working on the first place winner which will be posted soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped up and got in my starter position. My teammates lined up next to me, doing last second stretches before getting ready. The coach took out his stopwatch and raised his whistle to his lips. He blew into it, letting out a high pitched noise. I took off running and before I knew it, I passed the finish line and skidded to a stop. I breathed hard from adrenaline, a smile on my face. It felt like I could run a marathon. I felt free when I ran and I wanted to run more.

"Whoa! Curtis, nice job!" The rest of the teammates came running up but the coach ignored them and examined the stopwatch more. He looked piques. "Your time in phenomenal. It's the best time for that race in the school and probably the county!"

Coach's uproar caused my teammates to look over to find out what's got the usually stolid man energetic. This especially caught the attention of the fastest sprinters on the team.

"Greaser, want a race?" one asked, frowning. He obviously wasn't happy of the fact that I could be faster. "One on one."

"Yes! Curtis and Hills, on the track. Run the 100," the coach agreed. We walked over to the track marker to start the race and got ready. If I got that good on the 200, I won't have a problem with this race, right? William looked at me with his determined blue eyes. His eyes flashed gold and for some reason, I didn't find it weird. I found it intimidating. I had to win.

The whistle blew and we both took off in a sprint. We were neck and neck, arms pumping. Our sight was straight at the finish line. Near the end, William started to pull ahead of me and before I could try to push myself more, we both passed the finish line. He won only a few steps ahead of me.

"You two better bring that speed to the meet this week," the coach said smiling. "Curtis, I'm bumping you up to varsity."

Track practice ended and I changed back into my clothes. As soon as I changed and left the room, my wrist was grabbed and I was dragged into another hallway, farther away from the front door. I turned around to face blue eyes.

"William? What do you want?" I asked, swallowing my nervousness.

"I know."

"You… know… what?"

"You were bit, right? Probably by some large animal?"

"Yeah… I was bit by a coyote but I got a shot for it."

"That wasn't a coyote, Curtis. That was a wolf."

"No it wasn't. That couldn't have been a wolf. There are no wolves in Oklahoma."

"That's because it wasn't a normal wolf."

"What are you saying?"

"When you were bit, the bite disappeared with no trace in an unnatural speed, right? You were also been faster like in track and was able to hear and see better, right?"

"Right… But what are you saying? Are you suggesting that was a werewolf or something?" I laughed. "Werewolves don't exist."

"You'll be surprised what's out there, Curtis."

I stopped laughing, pursed my lips in a thin line and thought. What he said about me doing all those stuff and the wound was spot on. But werewolves don't exist… so that's impossible.

"When we raced, your eyes turned gold, like, what I expect, mine. If you don't believe me, I can show you my transformation when it's not a full moon." William looked around for any watchers before he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were gold. His mouth opened slightly and his canines grew longer and sharper, just like his nails. The structure of his face grew broader and his ears gained a point like an elf. Power surrounded him, but I wasn't afraid, just stunned. He was telling the truth: werewolves do exist.

William closed his eyes and his features turned back to normal. "See? Now we have to find which alpha bit you."

"Why are you helping me?"

"We werewolves… no, all monsters have to stick together because we're different than others now. In this new world we live in, there are no boundaries between social groups. Everyone's in the same boat. Now can you tell me what that wolf looked like?"

"Black fur and red eyes."

"That sounds like Cameron, ooh he's in so much trouble." William was grinning, letting out a small chuckle. He turned around and started to run down the hall to the front door. I called out for him that I wasn't done talking to him, but he ignored me. I ran after him and followed him to the direction of the woods. I needed more answers. If I'm going through a transformation, I need to know what's going to happen.

We arrived at the woods in no time and ran inside. I followed William to a cave inside a small cliff. He looked back at me and jerked his head that told me to continue following him. Inside, there was small chatter that I could hear almost like they were talking in a normal volume voice. They turned when we entered.

"Who's the kid?" a guy asked. I think he was from my school.

"He's someone that Cameron bit recently," William replied.

"Cameron bit someone?"

Attention was turned to a guy sitting against the den wall. He had grey eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had the most power resonating off of him, but right now he looked nervous. His heart beat was loud and fast.

"Well…" Cameron started.

"You know you're not allowed to do that! If this information spreads, hunters can be on our tails as well as other packs!" Another person yelled.

"Not to mention, you know how hard it is to teach a new wolf to be able to control themselves. Who knows how wild he'll be if he loses himself or during the full moon," another said. "Plus, we still have some older members that still can't control themselves." She turned to William.

"I'm sorry, I panicked!" Cameron explained.

"Panicked?" William cocked an eyebrow.

"He and another person saw me then one guy took off screaming. I didn't know what to do."

"You're the alpha, you have to know what to do. I heard that one person died recently. Was that you?" another boy asked.

"Yes, but only because he tried to stab me."

"You could have healed. Now we're going to be hunted down."

"We'll just have to keep it on the down-low."

Everyone nodded and settled down. I stood there awkwardly. "Um…"

"What's your name?" Cameron asked me.

"Ponyboy."

"Well, Ponyboy, my beta, you would like some answers, right?"

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 **BunnyluvsU: Thank you and I plan on it.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Thank you so much, it took a lot of thought to fix this all together. I'm hoping this will go well.**

 **One-Tuff-Cookie723: Here's some more. It wasn't that eventful, but in the future it will be.**

 **Seth Clearwater: I can't wait to write more chapters for this. This is really fun to write.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Haleymay: I don't really have a secret to writing. I just write and I think it's my writing style that does that. Your review made my day which I must thank you for. I plan to take my writing somewhere and write books for people. I can't wait to publish my first one, I'm just really nervous on how well it will do when it happens. It's not corny, don't worry. I'm always happy to write these stories because they're so much fun. I plan to write more in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

I went over everything that Cameron explained to me. It was a lot to take in. He explained to me the classifications of the pack: Alpha, beta, delta. There is only one alpha in the pack. To become the alpha, a werewolf has to kill the alpha. Anyone the alpha bites becomes a beta. A beta bite becomes a delta. And a delta bite is still a delta. Anyone that isn't in a pack becomes an omega. If an omega joins a pack, they become a delta. Each level in the pack has different levels of strength: Alpha is the strongest, beta is next, and so on.

After explaining the classifications, Cameron explained what else was going to happen to me. Every full moon, I'm going to go through a full transformation like what I saw in the woods. I was terrified on what that would be like. The transformations, especially the first one, is supposed to be painful and hard to control once in the form. Only a few from the pack can control it. Every full moon, I'm supposed to go to the den with the others and they'll tell me what to do afterwards. The problem in that is getting out of the house and not coming back until the next morning.

I jogged up to my house, the moon raised high above me. From the window, I could see Darry pacing. I was in trouble. What time is it anyways? I walked inside the house and was instantly swarmed by my brother. Soda looked up from his lying position on the couch.

"Where were you?" Darry pressed. I turned towards the clock. 10:00 P.M.

"Track," I half lied.

"What were you doing at track and why did it take so long?"

"I felt fine. I didn't feel the wound or open it at all." I hope he forgets the other question.

"You just got out of the hospital!" He snapped, trying to be intimidating. Just a few days ago, I would be sweating balls right now. Now, I just felt angry. How dare he question me? I could feel anger whelm inside me. Cameron had told me that this would happen. This really shouldn't be something that someone would get mad at but yet I am. It was more than anger— I wanted to lash his throat out.

"So? I feel fine, don't I?" I grinded my teeth that I can feel sharpening. My fists curled into fists and soon after, I felt my nails pierce into them. It felt like I was stabbing my hand. I stormed out of the room and into mine, slamming the door shut behind me. I was breathing hard as I unclenched my now bleeding hands. My nails were longer and sharper than they usually were and my teeth were now canines. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and felt my nerves calm down. When I opened my eyes again, my nails were back to normal as well as my teeth, and my cut hand has healed. This was going to be a problem. I need to learn how to control these smaller transformations fast. I'm going to hurt someone soon if I don't. Did I really want to kill Darry?

Footsteps stomped near my room and I could smell Darry and Soda outside. There was a loud banging on the door and Darry swung open the door.

"We weren't done talking," Darry said.

"Darry…" Soda tried to sooth. "Let it go. He's back now and he's fine."

He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "Let's at least check the wound."

My blood ran cold. The wound was gone. How will they react when they see nothing there?

"I can check it myself," I hurriedly stammered. Darry looked like he was about to protest but Soda gave him a stern look and he exited the room, grumbling.

From then on, I would notice others from my pack watching me closely. They would constantly brush past me and we would exchange a glance. A few days have passed since I figured out about my lycanthropy, I was sitting on the couch with most of the gang. The only person that wasn't there was Dally. Two-Bit boomed Mickey Mouse on the television. When I had normal hearing it was annoying; now it's even worse. I'm going to go deaf from this.

I stood up from the couch and headed outside. It was slightly better, but not by much. I sat down and watched as the sky darkened and the sun dropped. The door opened and shuttered shut. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. By his scent I could tell. "Hi, Johnny."

"How'd you know it was me?" Johnny asked.

"Lucky guess."

He sat next to me and we didn't talk. I watched my feet kick back and forth until I felt pain surge through my body. My eyes widened and my breath hitched. I couldn't breathe let alone focus my eyes properly.

"Ponyboy?" Johnny asked worriedly. What is happening? I looked up at the sky. There was a full moon. It shouldn't be up until next week.

"Wh-What day i-is it?" I managed out through gasps of pain. It was getting worse by the second.

"The 12th? But what's wrong? What's happening?"

It was today. How could I be a week off? I need to get away. I don't know what's going to happen to me. I stumbled to my feet and took off in a run. I could hear the gang call my name from behind me. As I ran, I swear I could smell the whole city and my sharp eyes sharpened more. I could hear at a farther range now. Is this the moons fault?

I finally got to the woods and felt another burst of pain but this one was enough to bring me to my knees. It felt like something was about to explode from my chest. I clawed at the ground, letting out a scream. The scream had brought attention to the others and most of them found my position. How come they aren't affected yet?

"We don't have time for the chains. We'll just have to control him when we transform," Cameron said. I screamed again and felt all my teeth sharpen and grow— longer than what they normally do. My nails grew sharper. I was glad that I ran here shoeless now. Cracking noises echoed throughout the forest and followed after a scream. Around him there were more screams and crackling. Bones grew and shrunk in my bodies, braking and mending. I felt my ears sharpening, face and ribs expanding. Something wacked my back leg. Dark auburn hair sprouted from my skin, some places longer than the other. My vision started to haze over. The last thing I heard was a growl.

 **o-o-o**

 **This chapter started out to be so awkward. That's why this chapter took so long. But next chapter, I'm going to start off in third person.**

 **Replies:**

 **kitty kat197: Thank you so much and will do.**

 **Haleymay: You are not a burden and I don't think your reviews are pointless. It's mostly a good idea to express what's on your mind. Now that you mention it, it is like Teen Wolf. I actually just finished watching season four in the beginning of June. Every time you review, I blush. You have a way of words. Hehe. As for the writing, I think you should just give it a go. Each story is practice. For me, I piece stories together by thinking of scenes that I want to put in and put them in order that would make sense. Then I put random fillers that would link them together.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Is that really a question to ask: would he be able to control himself? xD I think we all know the answer to that. It's like when someone from a book or movie does something stupid and you're wondering if they'll make it out alive and then you remember that they're the main character and there are sequels.**

 **BunnyluvsU: Thank you. I guess you'll see.**

 **Seth Clearwater: Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person**

The wolf-like figure burst through the branches. The auburn fur glinted when the moonlight touched. Behind him there was a loud growl. The werewolf skidded to a stop, turning around. He crouched, eyes glowing gold. They were coming. He could see them move through the foliage, dodging the trees. Ponyboy ran forward, lunging in the air. His body tangled with another ash-furred wolf and they both went tumbling down. When they both stopped rolling, they stood up, tackling the other, pushing enough to force them on their hind legs.

Ponyboy lashed at Cameron's neck, drawing blood. Cameron's fingers wrapped tight on his shoulder, nails digging in. He threw the beta to the ground and got a bit of distance. Ponyboy got up, getting back in a crouch position. The two wolves were at a standoff, not moving from where they stood.

Cameron let out a howl— a sound that is a mixture of a man yelling and dog howl— that could be heard for miles. The beta whimpered at the sound and lowered his head. His tail went between his legs. The howl terrified him. It was full of overwhelming power. The alpha crept forward and so did the beta. They nudged heads, a sign that Ponyboy had accepted that he was lower. They pulled away and the other wolves that were watching the fight started to move in.

 **First Person**

When I woke up again, I was blinded by light. Trees towered over me, but instead of smelling nature, I smelt death. I turned over to my side to find out where I was. All I saw was red. Right next to me was the dead body of an unrecognizable animal. All what was left of the animal was the tattered skin, blood, and bones sticking up in every direction. I quickly backed away from the body but was stopped at the feeling of another body. Behind me was William who was still asleep. Blood was painted around his mouth, torso, and hands. I moved away from him and saw my hands. They were covered in blood. My shirt was stained too. I reached to my mouth and rubbed at it with my arms. Dry blood rubbed off.

Did I…? My eyes widened and I gagged. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Here." A jacket was dropped on my head. Cameron stood over me, stripping off his shirt to wipe off the blood as best as he could. I did the same before slipping the shirt back on as well as the jacket to hide the bloodied shirt. "You might want to find a stream and wash the rest of it off."

"Why can't I remember what happened?" I asked after a short silence, looking straight at the body.

"You can't control it yet. When you are able too, you can control your transformations on a full moon."

"And that?" I pointed at the bones.

"The wolf in us likes to hunt. It's actually fun."

"And we ate that?"

"It's one of the downfalls. It's something that we all have to accept."

"If you can control it, why did you eat that?"

"Even if you can control it, you still get the urges. Usually we buy meat from a butcher and hide it, then try to find it, but you limited our time to do that."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. You were a _bit_ late." He chuckled.

That's when I remembered that I left the gang without a word. I'm going to be in so much trouble. This is the second time where I come back late. I stood up and said my goodbyes. I started to run off to where I could hear cars, picking up my shoes on the way.

I entered my house slowly and saw Darry sitting on the armchair. He stomped up to me, grabbing my shoulders roughly. Bags were beginning to form under his eyes and he looked exhausted. "Where were you?" He asked sharply. I couldn't answer. I couldn't just say, 'I had to leave because of the full moon and if I stay you would see me turn into a werewolf and slash your throats out'.

"I can't tell you," I replied gritting my teeth. I want to tell them so badly, but I can't.

"And why's that? I have the right to know."

"I can't tell you that either."

"What is up with you lately? You're always avoiding us, you're developing an attitude, running off without any warning and coming back the next morning, coming back home late…"

I bit my lip. "It's nothing that you should be concerned about."

"Yes it does! I'm your older brother and legal guardian, if something's wrong then you should tell me."

"I can't tell you what's wrong."

"Why?"

"I just can't! I want to tell you but this is something I have to keep from you. Maybe one day, but I can't now or soon."

"You still can't just run off like that! And look at you, you look like a wreck!"

"Just leave me alone until I can figure out more about this." I pushed Darry's strong grip off of me with ease, something he was surprised about. That's one of the few good things about this whole fiasco. I went into the bathroom, locking the door shut before he could say another word. I really wanted to scream, something to get my distress out. Darry was probably going to get on my case later and have the gang watch me closer. At first, I thought this was going to be great… Now, I hate it. How could the other werewolves handle this? Do their parents question everything like my brother? I'll ask them later.

I took a shower, washing off all the grime. When I got out of the shower, I looked at my shirt. I had to get rid of this without them knowing. I put on the jacket and clutched the shirt in a ball before walking out to get newer clothes. I entered my room. Soda was still sleeping. I buried my shirt in the back of the closet and picked out new clothes that I changed into. I'll have to throw that shirt away when everyone isn't here.

Hours later, everyone came by, even Dally. They all gathered in the living room and sat on my bed. What were they doing here? They whispered but I could hear what they were talking about.

"Ponyboy came back this morning," Darry said.

"Really? That's a relief," Two-Bit said.

"Did he tell you anything?" Soda asked.

"No. He told me that I can't know about what's happening." Darry replied.

"What's gotten into the kid lately?" Dally asked.

"All we know is that he's been having bad attitudes, leaving randomly, coming back late, keeping secrets, and avoiding us."

"Also, in school, I've heard that the kid has been moved up to varsity team for being significantly faster and beat the times of almost everyone on the track team," Steve added.

"You don't think its steroids, do you?" Soda asked.

"I hope not," Darry said,

"It makes sense though," Dally agreed.

"But Ponyboy doesn't have the money to buy it," Johnny tried to put in but he was ignored.

"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled. "Get over here!"

With a groan, I walked in the room.

"Are you on something?" Two-Bit asked bluntly, earning a slap in the stomach by Soda.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"Steroids."

I burst out laughing. It was funnier than in my room, seeing all their anxious faces. "You think I'm on steroids? First of all, how do you think I'll buy them? Selling other drugs? Prostitution?"

"But still, we have to make sure. I'll be taking you to the hospital tomorrow to check," Darry said. My smile wavered. A hospital? I can't go to a hospital.

"Fine, but you won't find anything." I walked outside instead of going to my room. What was I going to do? My DNA is definitely different than humans. It'll be something that every scientist would look at. If I go, then everyone would know. What am I going to do?

 **o-o-o**

 **Okay, I keep forgetting to check over my work and by the time I finish typing this author's note, I'll have forgotten again. So, I'm going to need help in remembering so scold me on that in your reviews if you can't so I'll remember next time. ^^;. I actually wanted to have everyone naked after they transform because of clothes ripping but I have a thing about being embarrassed when the main character gets embarrassed in a story so I won't. Does anyone feel that way?**

 **Replies:**

 **Seth Clearwater: I know. I'm going to show a few more transformations. The last one, I hope, will be the coolest.**

 **BunnyluvsU: You won't know unless you continue reading. xD I know, and I'm excited to tell you in later chapters.**

 **Haleymay: Awe, you. *flips hands and blushes* I do plan on this being a longer story than the 4400 fanfiction. I plan on maybe making it in the 20 or 30 thousand words instead of maybe 15 thousands. The 4400 started out strong then lacked because I didn't have many ideas for it. But I do have many on this story.**

 **Amanda: I'm sorry. I didn't know it was rude. I had recently apologized to her, in which she accepted and saying that that review from the last chapter made her laugh a bit. I was being sarcastic about other movies and shows. But you are right about this being fanfiction so anything can go.**

 **Jacquelyn Frost: Well you don't have to hand on the cliff for long because here's another chapter. Though, don't know if you're back hanging again. And no, there will not be pairings. The closest thing is the pack being close to him and really care for him like he's the pup. This chapter was really hard at the beginning because I kept trying my best for it not to sound sexual. xD But there is also going to be moments in the pack that will make you squeal if you like the whole boyxboy thing but it'll be with oc wolves.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: I'm relieved that you laughed. And that's a brilliant idea. I didn't even think of that. I will use it and give you credit for the idea when that chapter comes. Stay gold!**


	5. Chapter 5

The rusty truck pulled up in front of the towering hospital. I looked up from the passenger's seat window, gulping. Before I was forced to come here, I was searching for my pack, but I couldn't find any of them. I stepped out of the truck and headed inside with Darry. We walked to the front desk and signed in. We then plopped down on the plush chairs until my name was called. I left Darry behind to enter the open door and I followed closely behind the doctor that was leading me to a separate room.

"Wait here," I was told and the door closed. I sat down on the examiner table, legs swinging from the side. My fingers tapped feverously on the paper coverings. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door before it opened. My doctor entered the room, smile on her face. She sat down on a stool across from me.

"Hello, Mr. Curtis. I was told to check on," she looked at the clipboard in her arms, "steroids. Are you taking the drug?" She raised her eyebrows, looking me up and down.

"No!" I answered. "I don't know why people assume that."

"Well, we still have to do a blood test just in case."

I stiffly nodded, holding out my arm. She took out a needle and a vial from a box, grabbing the disinfectant and other essential items along the way. She tied a blue band around my bicep and wiped the disinfectant on the crook of my arm. She slowly brought the needle— which was now attached to the vial— close to my arm. The point ghosted over my skin before plunging in. Blood entered the long tube, dropping into the vial slowly. When the vial was full, she pulled out the needle and placed the vial on the countertop. She placed a cotton ball on the hole and taped it down.

My eyes flickered to the vial and back to the doctor. I can't let them see my blood. I slid down from the table, grabbing the vial, and taking off the cotton ball, finding that the hole has closed up.

"Can I leave?" I asked, pocketing the vial.

"Go ahead," she said, turning around right as the door started to close. I quickly left the hospital after that, throwing the vial away in the nearest garbage can. I was about to throw the cotton ball with it, but I couldn't find it. I must have thrown it away first and forgot.

Shrugging, I left with Darry.

Later, I was walking on the sidewalk towards the cinema. By now, I'm in desperate need of something normal in my life. As I kicked a rock, a car rumbled from behind me. Loud cheers came from the cranked-down window.

"Greaser!" one shouted as the car skidded to a stop next to me. The doors flung open and four Socs stumbled out, their scent tainted by alcohol. Their legs wiggled as the got nearer.

"You're on the wrong side," I calmly stated.

"All we're doing is helping clean the streets of trash."

They moved closer, flicking out their switch-blades. The blades gleamed under the sunlight. The first strike came from the tallest of the Socs. I easily dodged it.

"You really shouldn't do that," I warned, voice coming out more like a growl.

"And why not?" one asked cockily.

I smirked, eyes glowing gold. My face morphed and I flashed my teeth.

"What the fuck?"

I grabbed one of the Socs and pushed his against the fence. His feet dangled in the air. The face of the Soc was masked in horror. There was a sharp pain in my side. I growled, throwing the Soc on the ground to face the others. Their eyes were filled in fear as one of the Socs let go of the switch-blade and stumbled backwards. I pulled the blade from my side, closing it, and pocketing.

I closed my eyes, attempting to calm my heartrate. The fast beats slowed and my face turned back to normal. "Go. If you speak of this to anyone, I will find you." I made sure to flash my eyes to top it off. They nodded and scrambled back in their car, hitting on the gas pedal. The car sped off.

I took a deep breath, looking at the wound in my side. Slowly, the blood started to suck back in the open wound that would have needed stitches and closed up. There are definitely advantaged to this whole thing. I started my journey back to the theater, soon finding myself in front of the line of the ticket booth. Because it wasn't dusk, the drive-ins weren't open, making me have to go in the indoor and not sneak in.

I took out the coins in my pocket and slid them under the gap in the window. "One," I said, putting the extra change in my pocket. The coins slid back from under the gap and I looked up in confusion. Will was behind the glass

"No need," he said, smirking.

"Will, I didn't know you worked here," I said.

"I don't need it, but this job is privileged. Broads love it." He pulled out a ticket and passed it to me. "Head on inside. I'll see you in there after we sell out."

Collecting my money, I headed in, smiling my thanks. The movie was some cheesy musical. Near the end, William swung in the seat next to me. He watched a second of the movie before turning back to me. "This movie is shit. How can you stand to watch this?"

"You haven't even seen a minute."

"Wait, this movie is worth seeing?"

I chuckled. "You're right, this movie is horrible."

"Want to go for a run?"

I looked at the woman on the screen who was squirming in a guy's arms.

"Yeah, let's go."

We left the cinema and instantly started a jog towards the forest. Once our feet hit soft dirt, we took off in a sprint. I had never felt more free then this. I could feel my face morph, but right now, I could care less. I glanced at Will— his face was the same, morphed. Trees past by us as well as wind. I looked at Will again to see him speeding up after he got on all fours. It seemed uncomfortable and hard, but the look on Will's face was full of bliss. After a second of thought, I decided to get on all fours and trampled through the foliage faster. It was somehow more comfortable than on two legs… weirdly. The sun soon dropped and the moon started to slowly rise. My night vision turned on to make it easier to zigzag around the trees. Up ahead I heard running water and a chasm soon came into view. My mind told me to stop, but my soul didn't listen.

From one cliff to the other was longer than twenty feet. It was like thirty or forty. My instincts told me to continue. William showed no signs of stopping or turning as we neared the chasm. He went straight towards it and jumped. I was only a few feet behind him. Before I had another thought, my arms touched air, and my feet dipped on the edge, springing me forward.

The reflection of the moon shimmered on the dark waters below. I took the mistake to look down. If I fall, I die. I looked forward to see Will on the other side safely.

The other cliff was getting close now. I clawed at the top of the cliff, my feet hitting against the drop, sliding until it found a foothold. I pulled myself up with ease. I took off running again, erasing the large gap between us.

Just when I was becoming tired, Will slowed to a stop and I stopped, nearly crashing into him. He had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked between ragged breaths.

"Do you smell something?" he asked. I took a whiff of the air and noticed something off. It smelt like someone was there with us. But it didn't smell like a normal human. I have been told that any supernatural had a different scent than humans. Humans had that whole irony smell while werewolves smelt like a wet dog mixed with a wild scent that was indescribable— but it was different. But this scent didn't smell like any of those. It smelt human but with a smell of death a dirt.

"Don't tell me there are vampires also," I finally said.

"No, this isn't a vampire. I don't know what it is." He motioned me to follow and I did. We crept closer to where the scent was leading us. We soon entered a clearing and in the smack middle of it was a woman. Her hair was tangled with mud caked in it. He dress was tattered and her shoes were missing. She turned around to show her dirty face and looked at us with her puffy eyes. For a moment we were at a standoff. She slowly opened her mouth and screamed.

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 **BumbleBee456: Thank you so much. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been a long wait.**

 **Amanda: No, it's fine. It's totally understandable. You don't need to apologize for that. If I may ask, what kind of things are they reviewing?**

 **Seth Clearwater: Aww, thanks. I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Haleymay: I guess we'll see how this turns out. I don't know, I'm riding this ride with all the readers because I'm making it up on the spot. I'm on the front seat of the rollercoaster. Sorry for the long update.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Heh heh… ^^; Thanks for reminding me :) I actually almost forgot. You're making me blush— this being one of your favorites. I'm really happy on where this story is going and I was hoping that others would be happy to read it.**

 **BunnyluvsU: The power of reading! xD Whenever that happens I just close wherever I'm reading it from, put it to the side saying, "Nope, nope. I'm done. That's so embarrassing." This gets so many weird looks in my directions if I'm with people. But later, when I feel better, I pick up from where I last stopped and struggle through the embarrassment.**


	6. Chapter 6

I shot up, skin clammy; ears ringing. Sweat beaded down my body like rain on a window.

"He's up!" I heard. The dim light around me grew darker as people surrounded me. My first assumptions was that it was the gang, but none of the people before me reeked of alcohol or smoke. Instead they smelt of wet dog. Instead of my house or the hospital that I would have assumed, I was lying on the ground. I was in the den with my pack. My heart rate slowed down.

My eyes focused on the relieved faces of my pack. "Why am I here?" I asked after I calmed down.

"We found you passed out in the middle of the forest. What happened?" Cameron asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to think; remember what had happened. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the forest at dusk. A woman, clad in white, standing. She turned around and screamed.

Once again, I snapped my eyes open. "A woman."

"A woman? You let a human see you?"

"No, no, she wasn't a human. She smelt like death and dirt instead of iron."

"Anything else?"

I concentrated solely on her scent until I caught something else. "Salt."

"And what did she do?"

"She screamed."

Cameron frowned, moving away from me.

"What?" I asked, leaning forward. "Do you know what she is?"

"A banshee. She's an omen of death. Her screams predict someone's death."

"Does that mean I'm going to die? Wait, where's Will?"

Next to me, Will lied on the ground, still unconscious. "Who knows? It might not be you who dies but someone close. Take the banshee as a warning and make sure you or they live. Now, go back home. Your family is probably looking for you."

Crap. Why does this keep happening? I scrambled up and ran out of the den, a few chuckles coming from the others. I jokingly flipped them off before they went out of view. I ran back to my house. The lights were on. I slowly entered my home, eyes twitching at the moaning creaks. Darry stood up from his living chair, slamming the old newspaper on the end table.

"It's almost five in the morning. You're coming back later and later lately. Where were you?" Darry asked.

"I… I…" I couldn't think of an explanation. What's a good explanation for coming home this late? "I was watching a late-night movie?"

"You went to the movies in the afternoon."

"Movie hopped."

"You could have watched the movie a different time. Did you think of that? Why don't you ever use your head?"

I stayed silent, drowning out Darry's nagging voice. I guess my eyes glazed over because Darry stopped talking for a second. He placed a hand on my shoulder, eyes growing a bit softer and told me to head in so we can continue our conversation the next morning. I happily agreed, noting to myself to leave the house before he wakes up so he would probably forget about it later.

Two weeks had passed and Darry didn't talk about that moment. He was always way too busy. I was sitting in the living room, book in hand. I was reading until the phone rang. It rang a couple of times before I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, this is Dr. Vargas. Is this Darrel Curtis?" A female voice came from the other end.

"This is him," I lied. It must be about my blood test.

"Oh, good. Alright, after taking the blood test of Ponyboy Curtis, the vial containing his blood was lost."

"So, do you want… him to go back again?"

"We have actually found a swab of his blood that we were able to test." Oh no. That's what happened to it. "And, we have found something. It's not steroids, but something else. We will like to take another sample for further investigation. Please, make an appointment as soon as possible."

The doctor on the other end hung up and I put the phone back. Crap, crap, crap. How could I be so careless? I should have paid more attention. I'm such an idiot. Now what do I do? I can't do this alone now. But what would they think?

I left the house, heading towards the forest. I ventured into the forest and to our den. Cameron was lying in old pillows and raggedy blankets. He leaned up from the makeshift bed when I entered.

"Why are you sleeping here?" I asked. Doesn't he have a home?

"This is my home. It's as good as any. Nice and quiet." Cameron answered. He frowned, nose crinkling. "What's wrong? You smell like anxiety and distress."

So, I told him about the hospital and the call. Cameron's concerned faced turned into anger. He growled, sending fear through my body. I backed up instinctively. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he snapped, getting up. "I can't believe you were so careless. What are we going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry. They don't have enough of my blood for anything—"

"So? They know something's off and you have to go back to give them another sample. We can't help you there. We can't give you a human sample for identification reasons. There is nothing."

"We can…. Ignore the call?"

"Then they will keep calling. You can't pick up all the calls."

"What if we grab my files and change what's on them?"

"That might work, but how are we supposed to do that?"

I explained my idea. It would need multiple people to work so we had to call up some of the members of the pack. We needed enough to keep making distractions and one to watch the door as I search for my file. Since we had no phone and howling is a bad idea right now, both of us waited. I can sense irritation radiating off of Cameron. He was still angry with me. I was glad when a few members walked in, breaking the tension. I explained the plan and what had happened, Cameron filling them in the spots that I forgot to mention. They were more understanding then Cameron. They actually looked excited.

We left the den after going through the plan once more and towards the hospital. The closer we got, the more nervous I was. We were breaking into a hospital, who wouldn't be nervous?

We entered, trying not to look suspicious. We strolled in, looking at each of the doors to find the file room. Once we found it, Cameron did a nod and the others left to distract any doctors from coming this way. Cameron pointed inside when the hallways were empty. I opened the door slowly, looking inside for anyone. No one was inside. Good. I went down the rows looking for my file. When I finally found mine, I heard Cameron whisper from the other side of the door, "Hurry up."

I opened the file, searching through until I found the research paper for my blood sample. Very limited information was on the papers. I took it out, closing up the file, and replaced it. I left the room, crumpling up the paper, and stuffing it in my pocket. We exited the hospital with only a curious look at the woman at the front desk. I threw away the paper in the trash.

All of us then went to a call phone and Will put in money. "Are you sure he's home right now?" he asked. I nodded and typed in my number.

Cameron took the phone and spoke to, from what I could hear, Darry. He pretended to be a doctor and told him that my blood was clean. Afterwards, he hung up, Cameron turned to me. "This was too much trouble for us. We can't always deal with this bullshit."

"Hey, chill Cameron. Don't get your tail stuck in a trap," Will defended. Cameron sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Everything's just going wrong. We have to make sure we aren't detected. So, I'm warning you Ponyboy. One more fuck up and you're out of the pack."

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 _ **Haleymay**_ **: You're right, actually. This is actually her first and last appearance. She might be mentioned in the future though.**

 _ **Amanda**_ **: Have you ever tried blocking them from your fanfiction? I'm pretty sure you're able to do that. If it's a guest user, that would suck. Don't let them get to you. I used to get stuff like that too (cause I sucked), but I used them as motivation to continue and practice my writing even more. Don't worry, one day they will read your fanfiction and you'll be like, "Who's the childish writer now?" If you enjoy writing, don't take their shit. That's a big step in being a writer. You will always get this stuff. No one escapes. J.K. Rowling had to deal with that but look at her now. Writers write, and that's what you need to know.**

 _ **Pony'sgirlfriend**_ **: Right? Whenever I read fanfiction, I hate when they are super short because it makes me feel like I read for one second. Because I usually read fanfiction when everyone's asleep and when I'm on the verge of passing out, I always say, "After this chapter and I'll fall asleep." But then the chapter is super long and it takes like five hours to read that chapter and by the end its morning and you're dead. I keep over 1,000 and under 3,000.**


	7. Chapter 7

The sky turned dark around my house and I tried my best to scarf down all of my food as quickly as I could. My already sharpened senses started to enhance. It was almost time. I needed to get out of here. When my plate was clean, I placed the plate in the sink and tried to sneak out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Darry asked, coming out of the kitchen; blocking the door.

"Outside," I answered.

"No, not after what has happened in the past. You're not going anywhere."

"But," I started to panic. If I'm stuck here, I will transform and kill them.

"In your room."

I started to trudge towards my room, looking over my shoulder to see if he would move from his spot so I could bolt out. He didn't and I made it to my room. My head exploded in pain. My hands shot to my head and my knees hit the ground. Oh, no, no, no. It's starting.

The window! I can escape from the window. I stumbled over to the window, hands gripping the edge but the window didn't budge. It was locked. No way. I reached to unlock it but my skin started to burned and my vision blurred. I sank to the ground, biting my lips. I looked up at my window, the full moon gleamed down at me, taunting in the same time comforting me. My gold eyes reflected from my window. Another wave of pain washed over my body, causing me to curl my hands up. Blood pooled up in my hands as my sharpened nails grew. There was the taste of blood in my mouth after my teeth sharpened. I groaned as my headache grew worse.

Footsteps thumped closer to my room. "Ponyboy, are you okay?" Johnny asked in a hushed tone. I tried to crawl to the door, but each movement burned. I only moved a couple of feet before the door creaked open. Johnny peaked in and ran towards me when he saw me on the ground. I turned my attention to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I couldn't answer him because of another wave of pain. I gasped, digging my nails deeper in my palms. I could smell fear coming from Johnny.

"Go!" I managed to gasp out. "Leave!"

"But—"

"Johnny! Go!"

"I'll get someone," Johnny said, standing back up.

"No! Don't tell them." I grabbed his ankle. He yelped in pain as my nail dug into his skin. Crap. I let go of his ankle, hoping he didn't see anything. But he did.

"What…" Fear intensified in Johnny. I couldn't help but look up this time. Johnny gasped, mouth open like a fish. His eyes were wide.

A stronger wave of pain went over me and I forced my attention back down. "Leave!" I had to hold the transformation back as best as I could. But… I really wanted to lash out his throat right now. Someone grabbed me from behind, pulling me to their chest. I immediately felt safer after I caught a whiff of their wet dog scent. I then lost control of my actions, struggling in the hold, reaching out towards Johnny. Johnny was talking, and so was the holder, but I couldn't make out their words: only mine.

"Let go of me! I want to dig my nails through his throat!" I said, but the hold grew tighter. I was lifted up, but I kicked at the holder, causing him to falter just enough to get out of his hold and turn the cowering Johnny. I ran towards him, hand getting ready to reach out but I was once again held and taken farther back towards the window. I struggled even harder, ignoring the pain of my bones breaking, and felt my body once again become lose. My vision went black.

When I awoke, I was lying in the forest. None of my pack were surrounding me. When did I get here? Where was everyone else? Had I separated from them? I stood up, wiping away the leaves, dirt, and twigs that stuck onto me. Blood covered my hands. It was probably like my last transformation. But where was the carcass? Surely there would be one.

I took a deeper look at the blood. A slight scent of Johnny picked up and my blood ran cold. No, this can't be. Did I harm Johnny? What if I killed him? Johnny's scared face flashed in my mind. That was the last thing I remember. But I couldn't have killed him, Johnny is close to me. My wolf self couldn't have done that, right? I need to check. Please, don't be dead.

I stood up and started to head home, wiping away the blood from my mouth and covering up the blood on my shirt with my arms when people walked by.

My house came into view. I didn't approach. What if I did kill him? Heck, even harm him? I wouldn't be accepted back. I stayed, watching my house out of sight. The gang came in and out. No Johnny. As time went by, my hope died down. I had killed him—that would explain the stressed out faces of the gang.

I was about to leave when a quiet voice stopped me.

"I can't find him…" Relief washed over me. It was Johnny! I looked back towards my house, seeing him talking to Dally. He was leaning on one leg more than the other and I could still smell the rank smell of far from him.

I had hurt him. I caused him that fear. This was my fault. I had almost killed him yesterday because I couldn't control this curse. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had killed any of them.

I turned away from the house and left back to the forest. I can't go back—not when I'm unstable like this. I don't care if they will worry and try to search for me. It's better than killing them with my own two hands and teeth.

I went inside of the den, finding most of the pack. I walked up to Cameron and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm staying here until I can control this," I declared. "I don't want to see any of my friends or family hurt."

 **o-o-o**

 **Chapter idea from xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx**

 **Replies:**

 _ **Amanda:**_ **Hm… Maybe I won't read your stories now, but I can try watching that TV show then read them. I mean, if people write about it, it has to be somewhat good.**

 _ **xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx:**_ **Most of the pack can control themselves so they allowed to stay. They each had trouble in the beginning like Ponyboy is now. I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and took part of your review as a chapter idea. I wasn't planning on doing that but it would make everything even more interesting. Thank you so much for the idea.**

 _ **BunnyluvsU**_ **: Thank you so much .**

 _ **Seth Clearwater:**_ **Thank you. Since all of my classes are done now (until the middle of August), updates should come a bit faster.**

 _ **Pony'sgirlfriend:**_ **It's pretty difficult to get longer chapters. I don't know about you but I love cliff hangers, no surprise there, and find it hard to pass by any chance of them to make chapters longer. Cameron will be that love-hate character, I plan. I want people to see him as a nice guy then a huge douche the next moment. You'll have to see who dies xD**


	8. Chapter 8

A full month has passed since I ran away to live in the den with Cameron. It was quite comfortable despite the fact of having to go to public bathrooms for showers and the pesky bugs at night. I was okay of sleeping on the floor. That proved to be more comfortable than it seemed. It was all right, I felt safe and comfortable, but my life had took another spin. I could no longer roam the streets freely in Tulsa. I can no longer see my family and friends. I could only watch them from afar; it hurts so much. No one from the gang was getting sleep. They must have been searching for me, but they will never find me… yet. I still have to control my transformations before reappearing.

Now, I was chained up to a large tree, waiting for the moon the rise. Spiked shackles were tight around my wrists and ankles. Blood ran down my arms like a river and pooled like a lake on the ground. My breaths were hard and I cried out in pain. My sharpened nails dug into my palms; sharp teeth piercing my tongue with every wave of pain.

"The pain will help you stay in touch with your human self so you can think. A transformation magnifies rage so think about something that can overshadow it — something that makes you happy," Cameron instructed. I replied with a scream. I could feel the transformation happening. I closed my golden eyes to think about the gang before the separation. I tried to think about them instead of the pain. The pain subsided and I was only left with the memories. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the light radiating from the moon.

Pain washed over me once again, but it was less intense. It still hurt like my body was being crushed. My bones started to break and expand. My vision wavered from red to normal; anger creeping up on me. I focused again on the gang and most of the anger faded away. By now, most of my transformation took place. Usually, I would have been knocked out by then but I was fine. Struggling, but fine.

I pulled at the chain and in seconds, my monstrous hands hit the ground; leftover chains hitting the ground. I ripped off the shackles around my wrists and ankles, throwing them to the side.

Did I do it? My senses were sharper than they were before and it felt strange, but in the same time normal, in this form. The only thing I didn't like was having to bring up the gang in my memory the whole time or I will lose control.

I looked up to see the skeptic looks on the other werewolves. I gave them a slight head nod, telling them that I was fine. Cameron jerked his head and the pack took off running, I followed near the back because I was new. Trees flew past and I could see animals look at us. Something in me told me to chase after them; that they looked easy to kill but I kept with the pack. The gang's image kept fading away, causing my vision to waver. I slowed down a bit to concentrate better.

Soon, everyone came to a stop. A herd of deer was grazing, not noticing anything was watching them. The pack waited for the alpha's next command.

Cameron burst through the trees, everyone else following right behind. The deer looked up before fleeing as fast as they could. The chase was on.

They were fast, but we were soon catching up to the slowest and oldest of the deer. The pack started to spread apart in order to trap it from swerving another direction. As time passed, the deer started to slow down and was abandoned by the other deer. One werewolf lunged at it, knocking it towards the ground, wrapping his hands around the neck and placing his knee on its body to pin it down. The werewolf lifted one hand off before slashing it across the body. The deer squirmed in pain before it went perfectly still.

The others launched at the body, ripping it to shreds. I stood back, watching as the others started to eat the raw meat. They're kidding… They can't really expect me to do that. Something in me pushed me forward, closer towards the deer. I subconsciously crept forward. My muzzle was an inch away from the body when I heard a howl that snapped me from the deer. It caught the attention of the others and everyone started to run towards the cry of help. Another werewolf was in trouble? I ran after them. We kept following the repetitive howls until they grew impossibly loud. Everyone slowed to a stop.

Another howl but this time in the direction we just came from. I was about to follow the others in the direction but I smelt the air and didn't follow right away. Usually I could smell over 30 meters perfectly in just my regular form, but the full moon upgraded my sense of smell and I could smell the whole city. I smelt a wolf alright — wolf and blood. Something was wrong and I knew the others felt the same. Everyone was on edge.

When we got to the strongpoint of the smell, I nearly lost control of the transformation. Hanging upside down was half of the body. On the ground was the upper part of the body. The body was skinned to be unrecognizable as a girl or boy. The smell was horrific and the longer I stared the more I felt sick; the more I lost control. I looked away, eyes catching movement. But it couldn't be anything. I didn't smell anything.

Cameron stepped up, growling. He looked at me before looking to where I was glancing. Another growl but this time it was a warning. He crouched forward and as soon as that happened something whizzed by my head and on the ground near the body. A bright light illuminated from the thrown object and I took the mistake of looking. I got dizzy, vision getting out of focus. I couldn't see. All I saw was a white light.

There were howls of pain around me. Something pierced in my shoulder and I roared, sinking to the ground. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by the pack. I was the only one awake. I was the only one totally drenched in blood. I remembered that I didn't touch the deer, so I shouldn't be covered in blood.

I looked up, eyes opening wide. I gagged before throwing up. Before me were shredded up human bodies. I did that? What… What did I do? I'm a monster. I killed human beings…

Damn it! I was so close to controlling it. I have almost made it through a full moon. At this rate, I'll never be able to control my anything.

I'm going to be kicked out of the pack now. I've caused so much trouble. I won't be able to stand Cameron yelling at me because of my fuckup. I need to run. It's the only option. I need to run and never come back to see my alpha — well, once alpha.

I stood up, taking one last look at my ex-pack before running off to who knows where. My golden eyes flashed, as I sped up before fading to blue.

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 _ **Chicago Fire Buddies**_ **: It must be. I can't wait to try watching it.**

 _ **xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx**_ **: I do plan on Ponyboy having a harder time because of Cameron messing up when Ponyboy turned. It's just causing more stress on him (including the situation at home) which enhances anger. And I also added Ponyboy's creativity noted in the book to add on the factor of fear because it is believed that the more creative you are, the more you over exaggerate everything and making fear stronger.**

 _ **Ponyboy'sgirlfriend**_ **: Maybe I will kill him off, maybe I won't. I'm planning something for Johnny a bit later. But, yeah, Ponyboy is going through so much.**

 _ **White collar black wolf**_ **: I'm trying my best to drag Ponyboy's trouble of control for as long as I possibly could. His lack of control is going to play a big part in the later chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

A bullet whizzed past my ear, barely missing me. I rolled out of the way right when another buzzed passed me. Behind me was the rumble of a motor. It was catching up. I skidded to a stop and hid behind a tree. A vehicle rushed passed me and disappeared. I let out the air that I was holding in and got out of hiding. I started in the opposite direction to where the vehicle has drove off but I only made it a few meters before an arrow hit my arm. I screamed in pain and quickly tore it out. There was two hunters. Why didn't I notice the other?

I started to run again and a motor soon followed. My movement was restricted by having to hold my injured arm. Why wasn't it healing? I looked back mistakenly and didn't see the trap on the ground. A bear trap closed in on my ankle. I fell on the ground, gasping in pain. I couldn't even scream I was in so much pain. My hands shook too much to even try to escape. All I could do is watch with blurred vision as a man stood over me.

"A lone omega… such a young one too. I pity you. You probably had no choice. But I have to do my job," the man said. "I caught him!"

The sound of the motor came again and another man joined him. I could barely see the smirk that was painted on his face. "Let's get rid of this one," the other said before taking out something from his bag. I couldn't focus on what it was. All I knew is that I was in danger. I tried my best to move but it felt like my body was paralyzed. What was happening to me?

A rumble made me flinch. He walked closer to me until he stood above me. The rumbling was loud but all I could think about was my soon death.

My vision was about to turn black when there was a yell and a growl.

"Damn, fuck!" cursed one of them. There was a gunshot before the rumble was back and a scream that sounded more like a yell. The man started to talk and my vision started to focus again. I could now move my body. The man above me was holding a chainsaw. I quickly reached over, grabbing his wrists, surprising him and took the chainsaw away. The tool shook in my hands; the smell of blood filtered my scent. What the hell is happening? I looked at my leg which had recently gone numb. Crap, how am I supposed to get that off? I will not use the chainsaw.

A yell interrupted my thoughts as the man lunged forward. My eyes widened, red covering my vision. I felt my body move and heard a cry but I didn't know who it belonged to. When my vison came back, everything was quiet. No birds, no breathing but mine. I tried to stand up but pain shot through my leg. It was still stuck in the bear trap. My jeans were ripped and damp with blood where the trap bit my leg. Below me was the body of one of the hunters. Both of his arms were cut off, lying askew on the ground. A huge gash was on his shoulder.

Next to him was someone I didn't recognize. His eyes glowed a dull blue, teeth sharp and ears at a point. An omega wolf. His body was cut in half, the bottom half was a yard away. He tried to save me. Well, he tried to save me so he could probably kill me later and absorb my power so he could be stronger. It would have been an easy kill if he didn't die first.

Finally, the second hunter's body was near the werewolf's. His throat was gashed out. That was the one that the werewolf killed.

Next to me was the chainsaw, the chain was covered in blood and a few chunks were stuck in-between each chain.

I gagged, feeling my last meal rise up and come out of my mouth. I barely had enough time to turn away. The bear trap dug deeper in my leg and I cried, making the vomit gush out of my mouth more. I have to get out of here. I can't look at them. I need to go. I tugged at my leg but it only made it worse. My vision wavered again. I would have already been dead if I wasn't a werewolf. I pulled but it only resulted in pain and no progress. I tried to pull apart the jaw but I was too weak. I kept trying but I just got weaker.

No, no, no! I just want to go. I can't stay here anymore. I need to get out. I need to find a way out. I looked around to find something to help pry it open — a branch or something. There was nothing. The only thing was the chainsaw but I won't use that. I would have to cut off my leg.

I looked back to the bodies then at my leg. I have to get out. I rather lose a leg than stay here longer. I grabbed the chainsaw, hands shaking somewhat awful. I started it up, the rumble made me freeze up in fear. I can't do this. I put it down, reaching over to tear the shirt off one of the dead men. The blades pressed deeper and I bit down on my lip, drawing blood. I had to do this. I can't stand this anymore. I stuffed the bloody shirt in my mouth, picking the chainsaw back up. Sweat layered my skin as I brought it close to my leg, just above the teeth. I closed my eyes tightly and closed the distance.

My screams were muffled as blood splashed on my body. I wanted to pull out but I couldn't stop, my body was too weak now. The agony was relentless. The chainsaw hit the ground and I move it away as far as I could with the little strength I had left. I opened my eyes to see a bloody stump where my foot was supposed to be. I have never seen so much blood in my life. My vision darkened but I fought to stay awake. I fought the pain. I pulled my severed foot out of the trap and brought it closer to the stub. Tears fell from my face and I spat out the shirt. I sobbed and kept pressing the foot to my stub.

"Please, come on…" I whimpered. My vision wavered. "Come on… Please…" It hurt so much… Please heal.

Everything went black.

When I woke up again, I felt nothing. There was no more pain. Am I dead? I sat up, brushing the leaves from my hair and looked at my feet. It was there like none of this happened.

"You're awake…" I spun around to face a man with blue eyes.

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 _ **Cf Buddies**_ **: Yay!**

 _ **Pony'sgirlfriend**_ **: Soon, I promise. Maybe in a chapter or two.**

 _ **Haleymay**_ **: I know right ;-;? But I promise you that the pain for him will soon end. Which way you take that what I said may or may not be true.**

 _ **white collar black wolf**_ **: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Who are you?" I asked, own eyes weakly glowing blue.

"The name's Victor. I'm an omega just like you."

"Ponyboy," I introduced.

Victor had dark ash-blond hair that was greased back. His 5 o'clock shadow lined his broad jaw line. He was short but he was toned significantly. He held out a hand towards me. I looked skeptically at it. I've learned that I can't trust anyone.

"What do you want?"

"A pack."

My head instantly snapped up when he said that. Did I hear right? He wanted to start a pack? Why? Can an omega do that? Only alphas could start packs and he was clearly not an alpha. "But you're an omega…"

His smile faltered for a moment before it returned amused. "You were never told? Typical," he said before explaining. "How do you think the first alpha came? They had to be an omega at one point. An omega just needs followers. It doesn't even have to be a pack full of werewolves. It could be anything, even humans. But humans are weak so no one chooses them and there are definitely perks of having just werewolves."

I was staring intently at the ground now. "Why didn't my pack tell me? It can't be that bad to tell."

"Rebellion. Most people are greedy with power and would take any chance to leave the pack and create a new pack. The alpha doesn't want to lose power."

"What's your reason? Why do you want to start a pack?"

"Me? Survival. Omegas can't be alone — look at you." He was right.

"And why do you want me?"

"Your wolf is wild, that's why. We aren't meant to be contained — your wolf understands that."

"I'm a monster…"

"No, not a monster. You're more human than monster. What does it mean to be human and monster? If they are what I'm thinking they are, we are more human than any of the mortals out there."

"So what will it be," Victor asked after a pause, "join my pack or stay here alone."

A part of me wanted to survive at any cost and another part just didn't trust him at all.

"Omegas can't be alone. They always die in the end."

He's right. I've been barely keeping alive since I left my pack. I probably can't handle another attack. I'm getting weaker and weaker. I took his hand without another thought and he hoisted me up. I gave him a small smile.

"I'll join," I agreed. He smiled comfortingly but I didn't feel any better, I felt like I was in danger.

Victor led me through the forest until we found the end. We started to walk down towards the city. I had to give him a skeptical look. He ignored me and continued down the street. I kept getting looks from other pedestrians passing by but that was because my face was blown-up on missing flyers. The more I walked with him, the more I felt threatened. He took me in front of a two-story house with peeling paint. It looked ordinary enough — it even had a bench on the porch.

"Ready to meet the others before you join?" Victor asked.

"There are others?"

"Well, there can't be just you to start a pack."

We headed inside. It was just an ordinary house, far better than the house I used to live in. The front door instantly transitioned to a long hallway, mahogany stretching from wall to wall. There was a staircase that lead up to the bedrooms. Another opening led to the kitchen and living room. We didn't go into anywhere but forward through the hallway until we reached a separate door. Victor opened it and gestured me though and I looked down in the dark abyss. I was always told not to go into some random man's dark basement. I glared at Victor skeptically, listening in on any change of heart beat changes. Nothing. I descended the dark staircase, turning on my night vision to watch him for any suspicious behavior. He acted calm, almost taunting me.

We reached the bottom without any trouble and he led me to a lit area where I finally started to hear some breathing and muttering. In the lit room was a small group. They were all sitting far away from each other like if they got too close they would catch a disease. The room reeked of anxiety.

The room wasn't really much. The walls and floor were gray and only a worn-down couch was pushed to a wall. It was currently taken up by someone who looks like they would be a real asshole. But never judge a book by its cover?

Attention was turned to us and Victor stepped in front of me. "Everyone's here. Let's start."

So everyone reluctantly moved and sat in a circle. It turns out that nobody knew anybody in the room. Some of them had been here over a week but never talked to the others. I wonder how many people you need to start a pack. Everyone went in and introduced themselves, stating their name and what they were. There really wasn't any surprise on what I was, seeming how there was already another werewolf (that wasn't Victor).

There was girl who had bandages wrapped around head where her eyes should have been. Her clothes weren't a good match but she was blind so I didn't expect much. When it was her turn to introduce herself, her skin turned clammy, knuckles white as she gripped her walking stick until it snapped in two. She gasped before shakily reaching towards her bandages and started to untie them. I found myself leaning forward in anticipation. Out of all the possibilities as of what could be under – a medusa power or an _X Men_ laser eyes (which would have been tuff) or something. Instead, there weren't eyes, but an eye. She was a cyclops… which was different. Cyclops were supposed to have great eyesight that could pinpoint anything and unbelievable strength, though was slow.

The boy who was on the couch rolled his eyes and stood up before his body caught on fire, eyes turning orange. Somehow his leather clothes didn't burn off. The basement filled with unbearable heat. The flames died down soon enough. Moments after, his skin turned a ghostly white, black cracks spreading across his body like a spider web. His face turned stone still before his body fell apart into dust — well, ashes. He was a phoenix. Minutes later, the ashes reformed his body, but he was naked, much to the dismay of everyone. Phoenixes were immortal, turns out.

Another girl stood up. She looked the youngest out of all of us, maybe ten years of age. She closed her eyes and before I could react, my eyes were blinded by feathers. Wings painfully sprouted from her back, fingernails looking more like talons. Her feet did this breaking sound before turning into bird legs. She was a harpy. Turns out that she was a bit younger than the phoenix (who was a century years of age). Harpies just look young so they could look beautiful for a longer period of time.

Lastly, there was a boy who sat the farthest away from the phoenix. His eyes were soulless. The cyclops that was sitting near him had scooted away, shivering. I didn't feel anything though, sitting on the other side of him. Around his was a circle of frost. He was a Yuki-Otoko, the male version of a Yuki-Onna, a snow demon.

In total, there was seven.

Victor smiled. "Welcome to the pack."

 **o-o-o**

 **The characters from the pack aren't going to play much of a role in the story but I wanted to get other supernatural creatures out there. So, do any of you trust Victor?**

 **I had recently watched "That was then… this is now" again after seeing C. Thomas Howell in the actor page on it as Ponyboy. The first time I've watched it, I didn't see Ponyboy and so did the second time. So I'm confused as of why it says he was an actor in the movie. Have any of you watched it and found Ponyboy? I know he's in the book… but why isn't he in the movie.**

 **Replies:**

 **Cf Buddies: Well, this sort of explains things but this was mostly a filler. You waited two weeks for a filler, sorry. xD**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: What would happen if I ended this story on a cliffhanger? Would you hate me?**

 **Haleymay: Hey, don't put yourself down. This is fanfiction and creative writing, anything can happen with enough creativity. I just didn't think about the possibility of growing another foot.**

 **BunnyluvsU: He actually didn't grow his leg back, he placed it on his stump and let it stitch back together. That's why the werewolf that was cut in half didn't grow more legs. But could you imagine what it would look like to grow a foot. It would be like watching shriveled up Voldemort come out of a womb.**

 **White collar black wolf: Now you know. Well, his name isn't his story, let me put that out.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell me why again are we doing this?" the phoenix asked, running across another hallway before being seen.

"Others like us are disappearing," Victor answered.

"Disappearing? I don't know what you read on the sign but I read 'Stay the Fuck Away'."

I peeked around a corner, validating if it was safe before joining him. One by one, we crossed.

"Why are we going through like this and not tearing it down? We're supernatural; what are they, humans?" the harpy asked.

"We don't know that."

"Turn here," the cyclops suddenly said, staring down the hallway. We did and ran down. On the end was a door to the staircase. But to get there we would have to run into the open.

"Stop," I said, skidding to a stop, them stopping soon after. "Someone's there."

Just like I had said, people turned the corner, smiles dropping once they saw us. Their hands shot to their belts, flipping out guns. One of them scooted backwards to the red button on the wall to warn the others but we couldn't have that. The Yuki- Otoko spread open his hands, blowing into them. The floor frosted over in thick ice, sticking the guards to their place."

"Hey, you didn't have to freeze us too!" Snarled the other werewolf. The Yuki- Otoko shrugged and didn't unfreeze us. We were on our own to get out. The phoenix consumed his body in flames, melting the ice around him. He smiled cockily as his body turned to ashes. The cyclops punched the ice, breaking the ice around her. She tried to help us and ran towards us.

Her feet slipped from under her and she fell, knocking herself out after her head hit the floor. The harpy couldn't get out. Us werewolves? We also had trouble. Victor tried to punch himself out. He was the alpha and that gives him more power than us gammas. He kept punching, slowly chipping away the ice. His knuckles had just started to bleed when the first shot was fired. I just barely ducked in time to dodge the dart.

I turned my attention to the snow demon. "Let us out!" I pleaded. He looked dully at me, barely acknowledging me. More darts were shot. They were getting harder to dodge each time. Finally, the demon let us out and sat back down. I stepped out of my melted area, feet slipping across the floor slowly. The other werewolf started to run at them but started to slip out of control then changed to running alongside the wall for whatever dumb reason. He failed, obviously, and fell to the floor, it sliding him back to our small mob slowly. He dug his nails into the thick ice to slow him down and stopped near my feet. I carefully stepped over him, dodging another bullet; scanning around me. The only thing was ice.

More footsteps were coming. The shooting had drawn their attention. I had to hurry. I took off in a run towards the guards before us but stopped moving my feet once the traction of my shoes began to fail. I slid down towards them like a bowling ball to their pins. They kept shooting. I was expecting some to hit me the closer I got, but they didn't. They fell to the ground, incased in ice.

I was almost to my mark, grabbing them and sliding past them. Their bodies stretched and they yelled as their bodies couldn't stretch any farther. I let go when their bones cracked and they hit the ground, trying to hold their now broken ankles. I slid to the ground to stop my sliding, digging my nails to the ground. The other werewolf took my idea and knocked them out.

Soon the ice melted and the snow demon strolled to the staircase door. The other werewolf and I had to help carry the cyclops (who was way too heavy for her own good). The harpy had to sweep up the phoenix's ashes with her wings, much to her displeasure. We entered the staircase room, the phoenix returning to his physical form. The cyclops started to wake up when Victor asked to start. He locked the door behind him.

"You have to start working together! We can't be a successful pack when you guys can't work together, let alone trust each other completely. Have you seen your performance back there? You barely survived."

"How could we trust each other? You basically came to us, told us to come with you and placed in a pack with random people," I asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"But it's better than nothing. All of you would have been dead by now. If you don't trust each other, this pack is as good as nothing."

He was right. We have to trust each other but none of us knew each other's limits.

All of us descended the staircase to the basement, where they were supposedly holding the prisoners.

The basement was quiet but I could hear a hum of talking. We started to jog in anticipation. The light was dim ahead us, feet clapping against the ground. The humming turned to words that I could hardly make out. The basement seemed to stretch out. We could see the end but we couldn't get there. The mark slid away as soon as we got close. It was an endless loop.

"Hold on! It's a fucking illusion." We all stopped looking at Victor to explain more. He didn't. "Come on out."

From the ground formed an old man. He cocked head and wiggled his fingers. The floor collapsed beneath our feet and we fell into darkness.

 **o-o-o**

"Wake up."

My eyes snapped open. We were lying on the ground of the basement, the ground beneath us was back to normal for some reason. I was the last one to wake up.

It turns out that the old man was an illusionist and if we believe that the illusion was real, it would have effect on us. So if he sent a pillar of fire on the ground and I believed it, I would have fried. Victor took care of him before anything happened. But it turns out that not everyone working here is human.

We were soon back on track. The talking became loud; to weeping and pleads to stop. We ran in. I stopped when a hand grabbed my ankle. I looked down to someone who looked like death.

"You have to leave! Leave before they catch you too!" she screamed frantically. Before I could ask her about it she retracted her arm back in her cage. "It's too late."

A sound like chains unraveled made me snap my eyes up. Everything went black.

 **o-o-o**

 **The ending is coming soon on this story. It's been a good run.**

 **Also please look at the poll I opened to help choose the next story.**

 **Replies:**

 **Cf buddies: Well sadly it's about to end and I'm moving to just one story instead of two at a time to focus on my novel writing. But that does mean faster updates.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: I left you on another cliffhanger. I'm really enjoying doing that now.**

 **White collar black wolf: You'll find out next chapter.**

 **BunnyluvsU: Yeah I made them on the spot. But they will only be mentioned in the last episode. I didn't give them names because they aren't important enough for them. I only gave them appearances because they do have some importance.**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of screams and shot up, banging my head against the top of the cage. I groaned and rolled over on my stomach to better investigate. I was still in the room with all the cages full of the other supernatural but my cage was stacked up on a few. But a cage can't possibly keep me locked up. I grabbed the bars with the thought of tearing them apart but my body froze up and my arm was covered in blue light. Electricity surged through my body, causing my body to go rigid and pain shooting through my body. I bit my lips, drawing blood, and stiffly let go, breathing heavily. My hands were singed with black and my body felt like it was ripped apart and glued back together. Why did I even think that was smart? Everyone here didn't – no, couldn't — escape. Laughter came from below me.

"You can try all you want but those bars are protected with electricity. Be careful or that electricity will kill you." It taunted. I recognized the voice. But where?

"What are they going to do to us?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I don't know. The come in, take a couple and leave. Only one comes back. During this time, most of us go through illusions – I'm guessing to break us."

"Illusions about what?" I was no stranger to illusions. I had been a victim of it just recently.

"An endless loop of death."

"But it's an illusion, can't you just break it? It'll be really obvious that it's actually an illusion."

"Some things just seem too real to be fake."

Footsteps stopped me from further questions. The men that walked in between the walls of cages and walked to one of the short cage on the second row. They opened it up with a key and dragged out the poor soul inside, pressing a black rod to their back and led them away. Another of the men went to another cage and brought another person out – that person was the cyclops girl from my pack. The rod was placed to her back and they were forced to leave. When they were gone, my first death illusion came.

It was dark before the world around me faded to color. I kept repeating in my head "it's an illusion" as I recognized the newly form setting. It was daytime in the woods. Everything seemed normal except for the unusual silence. What exactly am I supposed to do here? Wait? I decided to walk. I didn't want to seem like a sitting duck.

I took my first step when the leaves flew up in the air, foot sinking in. The bear trap closed around my once cut off foot. Everything slowed down as I felt the pain wash over me again. I let out a scream as I lost my balance, landing on my back. My hands tried to catch myself but more leaves were flung in the air and bear traps closed around my wrists. I cried.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh n—" a blade pierced through my throat. I let out choked gasps. It was the only thing I could muster. My body went absolutely still as blood foamed out of my mouth and throat. For a long moment I just stayed there, not dying. I felt the pain throughout that session until the scene changed and I was fine. The woods changed with a whoosh and a honk of a car. All thoughts of the woods disappeared from my mind.

Why was I here? Did the search for me finally end? I was in front of the park. From the distance I saw Johnny waiting for me, sitting on the monkey bars. He waved me over and a smile spread over my face. I jogged over but sprinted when Johnny looked at something near me, wide eyes opening wider. Before I could turn to investigate what he was looking at, a car slammed into, sending me hurdling over the front of the car. My bones crushed in my body and my head hit something hard before the scene changed again.

This time I was swerving around through Tulsa as people pushed by me like I didn't exist. A gasp and points to the sky caused my head to snap up. Falling from a constructing skyscraper were beams and they were plummeting straight towards me. Again, everything slowed down and I took off in a sprint but was met with a stabbing pain. My mouth opened, letting out a bloody gasp. An iron bar slid through my stomach, coming out the other side and then another and another. I lied there, pinned to the ground. There were screams around me before it changed once more.

I was sitting in pool of blood. At first, I thought it was mine but then I saw the spilling organs seeping through fingers. My sharpened nails were caked in blood. A taste of iron was in my mouth. This wasn't my blood. No, no, no.

Before me lied Johnny. His body was torn up like a rabid animal – me — attacked.

"Johnny?" I whimpered.

"Oh no!" I looked up to see the gang running over to me. Dally got to me first and pushed me away, growling.

"What the hell have you done, monster?" he snapped. I tried to speak to them; tell them that I didn't kill him, but my voice didn't work.

"He's dead now… how dare you…" Soda growled. Insults kept coming and I felt tears come to my eyes. Finally I was allowed to talk but all that came out were chocked sobs, pleading with them; telling them that it wasn't me. They didn't listen. They pushed me back down every time I tried to get up. Dally finally pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.

"Please, no… It wasn't me…" He glared at me and pulled the trigger with one last word: 'monster'.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy!" Someone seemed to scream. The scene snapped away and I was back in the cage, panting hard. I shot up and once again hit my head, enhancing the tears that were already falling. "It's okay, Ponyboy. It's just an illusion."

"It felt so real…" I cried, digging my head into my arms.

"I know."

After my breathing had calmed down, there were more footsteps and the guy that was taken away with the cyclops was forced back in his cage. I waited for my pack member to come back but she didn't. The men was about to take two more when I remembered something.

"You said my name before. How do you know me?" I asked.

"Your roar when you were going through the illusion."

Frowning, I thought about who could have known me… Only a few have heard my roar but they couldn't be… unless…

"Cameron?" I asked. There was a hum in response. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you: caught. Question is, why did you leave?"

I froze up. It's Cameron. Out of everyone it could have been, it has to be him. I'm not ready to face him.

"I—" I tried to answer but my voice got stuck in my throat.

"Ponyboy, answer me."

"I killed them…"

There was silence and for a moment I thought Cameron was going to yell at me, but he didn't. His voice was calm. "But you saved our lives back there. The hunters would have killed us if you didn't lose control."

"I can't control it though. I can get everyone hurt – that's why I left."

"But that's so great. It makes you unpredictable, strong. You can't tame the wolf," Cameron paused before continuing. "When we woke up and you weren't there, everyone was worried. None of us cared that you killed anyone. Where did you even go?"

I never had a chance to answer because someone stood in front of my cage and opened it up. They grabbed me and dragged me out, pressing something to my back. I could smell the static radiating off of it.

"Ponyboy, one last thing. Remember that you are always a part of the pack."

I was led to a separate room with a threateningly low ceiling, hands clammy; thumbs jammed in my pockets. My eyes darted around the room but there was only a trap door on the ceiling and a beaten stool.

"It's about to start," one of them said.

"What's about to start?" I asked. The man holding the stick growled and socked me in the face.

"Shut up. You are not allowed to speak."

"Oh, let the boy speak. I want to hear his reaction," came another voice.

"Victor…" I muttered.

"Ding dong, correct."

Victor had this smug look on his face. What the hell was happening? Why is he acting this way?

"You seem confused. Let's just say that I got all of you together to put you here all at the same time. Two birds with one stone. There was never a pack. You've felt that haven't you?" It was true. A pack was supposed to make you feel stronger but I didn't feel stronger. If anything, I felt weaker.

"Why?"

"It's my job to capture monsters like you."

"But you're one of us."

"Have you ever smelt my scent, Ponyboy? Do I smell like a werewolf to you?" I opened up my nose and nearly gagged at the smell. He smelt like garbage. Why didn't I notice this before?

"I'm not on the capture list you see. I was created right here in this structure. What do you think happens to the losers? We use the body parts of them to create me: a chimera, a creature of mixed parts. That's how I seemed like a werewolf to you."

"Losers?"

"You'll just have to find out. I'll give you a hint though. You will be faced with someone that you know, someone from your 'pack'." Victor cackled and looked up at the ceiling, his nose almost touching. Anger swelled inside me and my vision zoned in on the chimera.

"You lied to us!"

"Good! Get angry! You'll need it!"

"You're fucked up."

"I'm just following orders. It's not like I lied to you or anything. I just didn't tell you the whole truth. I told you I'll protect you from the hunters and I have and that's why you're here." Victor smiled and jerked his head. "It's time. Goodbye Ponyboy. I bet this is the last time you'll see me."

I was pushed to the stool and the trap door swung open. A rush of chatter reached my ears. One of the men pointed upwards and I had no choice but to climb up. The trapdoor closed under me. I was now in a more open are, surrounded by a dome of a wire fence. Over the fence was a black blanket and on the other side of that, I could only expect a crowd of people. There wasn't anything inside the dome except for another person. Victor had said that it was someone from my pack. Is it from the fake pack? Would it be the other werewolf? Would they be from my old pack? But I only saw Cameron there. Is it possible the others were here too?

I got a better look at who was in the cage with me. "William, is that you?" I asked slowly.

"Ponyboy? You're here too?"

I nodded, walking closer. "What's going to happen?"

"They haven't told you? They're going to make us fight until one of us kills the other. We're entertainment."

"Entertainment? Entertainment to whom?"

"Humans as well as monsters. Apparently they want to reveal the existence of us and see what we can revert too. They want money, let's just say."

"Wait, did you say they want us to kill each other. Man, I can't kill you." The thought of killing him – killing anyone really – made my stomach sick.

"That's what I said on my first match."

The black veil was removed revealing a raging crowd. I studied every face to see if I could recognize anyone and I have, quite a bit of people actually. They were all from school and I even saw… the gang… Their faces were full of shock. Johnny's face was full of horror. They pushed forward to get a better look at me.

"P-Ponyboy?" Darry asked. I looked at my feet.

"Hi, Darry…"

Darry didn't know what to say anymore and so did everyone else. It would seem that Johnny didn't tell them about me. I looked at Johnny but he adverted his eyes away. I moved away, not wanting to look at them anyway. Someone stepped behind a podium.

"By now we all know the rules. One of them kills the other or they can't leave the arena. Here's an extra: the full moon is about to rise. This will be interesting to watch. Let this match begin!" the announcer announced.

I turned to face William who was shaking his head sadly at me. "I'm sorry Ponyboy, but we have to fight and I don't want to die yet."

"Why do we have to fight? We can get out of here if we just think."

"No we can't. I tried. We can't get pass the fence or we'll die. I'm sorry, Ponyboy…"

I shook my head as he crept towards me. I backed up.

"We have to do this."

"No we don't!"

"Fine, you don't have to, but I will!" He blared his teeth, eyes glowing gold. He let out a monstrous roar. I had to do this to survive. I don't want to die. Damn it.

I blared my teeth, sharpening my nails; eyes glowing blue. I challenged him with my roar. I knew I couldn't beat him. He was a beta and I was an omega now. He have been a werewolf longer than me too. I had no chance. He charged at me and I ran to him too. Before he could reach me, I pivoted my foot so I wasn't going to full on collide and stretched out my arm. Surprised, he ran into it and flipped on his back but it wasn't enough to slow him down. He grabbed my ankle, pulling it, causing me to fall on my back and the next thing I knew, he was over me. He reached upwards and lashed down with his nails and switched hands with each hit. Instinctively, I shielded my face and brought up my feet to fling him off before getting back on my feet.

William once again recovered quickly and charged again, throwing a punch. I blocked him with one arm and swiped at him with the other. He grabbed that arm with his free arm and used it as leverage to pull himself upwards to kick me with both of his feet. I went flying into the fence and screamed as blasts of electricity surged through my body. I fell to the floor, twitching. My nails dug into the ground as I tried to pull myself back up but my body wouldn't listen.

"You should have just let me kill you – it would have been less painful. I mean, an omega killing a beta? On what planet?"

An omega, no matter how many times I have heard the word seemed foreign. Words came to my mind: ' _You are always a part of the pack_ '. Didn't Cameron just recently say that? I'm still a part of his pack… but that would mean…

"I'm not an omega…" I said, shakily getting to my feet. "I'm a beta."

My blue eyes turned gold, shocking William enough to be able to charge at him, wrapping my arms around his torso and flinging him to the dome walls. He screamed as he was shocked and fell to the ground. When he got up, he looked to the sky. "You shouldn't have done that…" he muttered. His face contoured to be longer, bones breaking and reshaping. His body was covered in thin but thick fur. He crouched, placing one enlarged hand on the ground, the other on his bent knee. In the matter of seconds, he transformed.

The full moon started to take effect on me too and I succumbed to the transformation. It took me longer to transform but I was soon almost identical to William. The only difference is that he was slightly larger and had a different color coat. He trampled towards me, roaring. I did too and our bodies collided in a blind mess. We rolled around on the ground like wrestling humans but this was bloodier. We bit at each other and scratched until we separated again, circling. In all of that, I came out more beat up. We tested each other by jerking forward and back. I won't win like this. In any moment, one of us has to make a move. But the next time, I don't think I will be able to make it out.

' _You can't tame the wolf,_ ' Cameron had said. I didn't want to let go of control right now though. William sprinted towards me and everything slowed down. Without another thought, I let go and everything went black. I only left control for a moment. When I gained my sight, something was different. It didn't feel like I was in control still but in the same time, it did. I felt the movements, I saw with predator vision and I felt the rush. Will wasn't moving the same. He was limping. A growl escaped my throat and I widened my stance. Something changed with Will too. He probably decided to lose control too.

I willed my body to stay still, no matter how much I wanted to move. When William leaped at him, I dove forward to dodge him. William jumped right into fence and whimpered. His body reverted back to human. Weaker was what I felt a second ago. My transformation changed back to normal. The moon was completely covered by clouds. William tried to stand up again but I pushed him down.

"Do it," William said, staring blankly at me.

"No, we're getting out of here," I whispered back.

"It's imposable."

"I'll make an opening through the fence and you need to go and find an open entrance and free everyone in the cages."

"Are you crazy? The fence will kill you."

"Just do it, okay? We can at least try. I don't want to stick here and finish you off."

I slowly got off of him, now hearing the 'boos' of the observer. Will nodded at me and I grabbed the fence with both of my hands, stretching it apart. This was a lot harder than it seemed because the electricity made my body stiff and feel paralyzed. The smell of flesh burning mixed with the pain wanted me to just let go but I couldn't. With one last yell, the fence was pulled apart enough for someone to easily slip through. I slipped down, lying on the floor, smoldering. My skin was covered in blisters and my vision was going black. Jets of electricity arched across my body and I sometimes twitched. If I had continued for another second I knew that I would have already been dead—I still don't know if I was going to die. A shadow passed over me and there were screams. I wanted to look but my vision was too blurry to tell what was happening and I couldn't shift my body to a better position.

It was a slap that caused my vision to come back a little. Everything was going back and forth between blurry and clear. I was lying down still but my head was lying in someone's lap.

"He's awake," someone whispered.

"Why did you have to slap him?" another person asked.

"It worked, didn't it?" a third person answered.

Blurry faces loomed over me. I still couldn't move my body but I could feel it all too well. The people around me continued to talk and I finally caught a glimpse long enough to tell who they were. It was the gang and I was lying in Soda's lap. Later more people joined us. I could feel the gang tense up and hold me tighter but I wasn't scared. I was comforted.

Cameron reached towards me but Soda pulled me away.

"Who are you?" Darry demanded, stepping protectively in front of everyone.

"My name's Cameron. I'm an alpha, his alpha. He's my beta." The gang all flinched at something he showed them and Cameron pushed by Darry to get to me. He looked at me with red eyes and my eyes glowed weakly back at him.

"Why isn't he healing?" someone from the pack asked.

"Healing? Kid's not going to heal from that," Dally said.

"Werewolves have a faster healing rate. As a result, we can't get sick and any flesh wound would heal in no longer than a minute," Cameron answered. "But something is stopping his healing process. The electricity should have killed him. I'm impressed he managed to stay live for this long. We shouldn't wait much longer though. We need to activate his healing again."

"And how do you do that?" Two-Bit asked. Cameron grabbed my arm, twisting it until a crack was heard. I twisted in Soda's lap, crying and cradling the broken arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I couldn't tell who that was.

I stopped crying and replaced it with biting down on my lip. My bone began to heal and the blistering healed. In a minute, I was getting up on my feet.

I looked around. Most of the escaped monsters fled but some stayed for revenge, killing all of those trying to capture them or protecting humans. Innocent humans were going down also. Everyone was going on a rampage.

"We need to stop this," William said. "People are dying." The pack agreed.

"Ponyboy, you're not going," Darry interrupted. I looked back and forth from the gang and the pack.

"Stay here and protect them," Cameron said. I nodded. They were going to leave but I stopped them.

"What about the moon? The clouds aren't going to stay there forever."

"I think you can handle it."

They left without another word and I watched each one of them transform when the moon revealed. I curled my hands and held back the transformation. It all seemed wrong like I was supposed to be out there; like something was about to happen. I tapped my foot.

Everything seemed to go well until Victor decided to join the fight. The first one to die was William. He was caught by surprise before a tail slashed through his body. The pack froze up at his death and I did too. It came to fast and out of nowhere. No one could have saved him.

"Go," Johnny whispered to me. I stared at him, unable to think straight. What just happened? William… just died? Since when was that a thing? The next thing I knew, I was on all fours, trampling towards Victor. I slammed my claws into his weirdly formed chimera body and pushed him towards the ground. He was laughing. I didn't know if anything could anger me more at that point. I lashed at his face over and over until it was just torn skin and blood. But he was still laughing. I reached up, blinded by furry. I was about to end him when my wrist was caught. I was pulled away, struggling.

"Stop it!" Cameron growled. His growl caused my transformation to turn back human.

Victor chuckled. "Yes, listen to him. Don't want your hands red with guilt, right?"

I was thrown to the side and Cameron glared at the chimera. Victor's reptilian face formed back. Cameron smiled darkly, shoving his hand through Victor's chest.

"No, but I will." Cameron pulled out and Victor lied still. Cameron turned towards me and helped me up. "Go back to your family and friends. They need you more than we do right now. If anything happens, we'll call – " Cameron's eyes grew wide and his body fell forward into my arms. I looked over his shoulder and sank to my knees. Victor was smiling weakly but proudly as his tail had stabbed straight through the alpha's heart. His body went limp like Cameron's.

"Cameron! No…" I lied him on his back tried to stop the bleeding but I knew that he wouldn't survive. A heart couldn't be healed. "Don't die, please."

The pack around us stopped fighting and just stared at their dying alpha, all in shock. Cameron shook his head. Blood dribbled down his chin. "I'm not going to make it." He was breathing hard, trying to hang on. The only keeping him alive right now was being an alpha. "Ponyboy… my only beta… take position as alpha and continue our pack."

"But I can't! I just recently became a werewolf!"

"You can. Remember me and take my power before me and the pack falls."

Tears stung my eyes as he pleaded with me. I shut my eyes, needing to follow the alpha's order, and dug my nails passed his throat. The red in Cameron's eyes turned back to their original color and went dull. Cameron's heart stopped beating. He was dead.

Power surged through my body and I stood up. I opened my eyes that were now glowing red. I looked around at the pack who looked like they were going to break. Then I looked at the hectic scene around them and transformed back to my wolf form, letting out a roar that shook the world.

Everything froze around us, looking at me with shock. Then they looked around them, looking horrified at the blood everywhere. Once again, I roared and they all dispersed in a hurry. The only ones who stayed was the gang and my pack.

I transformed back to human and staggered to through the pack to get to the gang. I didn't speak. I never had to. It was what seemed like hours until Steve spoke.

"So, alpha werewolf?"

I nodded. "What do you think about me?"

"About you being a werewolf? … It'll take a while to get used to…" Darry answered and everyone agreed.

"So what now?" Johnny asked.

"Now, we take our leave. Ponyboy has a lot of learning of being our alpha," one of the pack members answered.

"You're leaving after us not seeing you for months?" Soda asked, eyes wide. I bit my lips and looked at the pack.

"No. I'm staying. I'm not living in a cave again. But I will leave constantly." There were no objections. I rubbed my hands through my hair awkwardly.

"So… Wolfboy… that's your new name now?" Two-Bit joked, trying to lift the atmosphere.

I smiled lightly. "Man, Two-Bit, that sounds worse than my name."

"But you can't just be _Pony_ boy anymore."

"Shut up, Two-Bit." I shoved him lightly which was much stronger than intended but oh well. He'll be fine.

A hand on my shoulder made my smile drop. "We have to go. We don't want to get caught. This will be a huge flare for hunters."

"Right." I turned back to the gang. "Well, see you soon. Listen to the howls." I turned back to the pack and we all transformed back into wolves and ran off. I didn't look back until I could barely see them. The pack stopped with me. I howled towards the full moon as to remind them that howl was mine. The others howled also and we all ran to the woods back to our den, almost forgetting what had just happened because you just can't tame the wild.

 **o-o-o**

 **And done. Whoo. I know I could have ended it better but oh well. What did you guys think?**

 **Also check out my poll if you haven't.**

 **Replies:**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Thanks for supporting this story the whole way. My book is about a city protected in a dome to "protect" the citizens from the outside world. But the democracy turned into a corrupted monarchy throughout the generations and a rebellion had built up to cause it to fall and bring the citizens to the outside world. The main character is a boy who didn't want to get into trouble but after one incident he was forced to join the rebellion or he would die.**

 **Cf Buddies: This chapter took forever to write. Ten pages… hah… *tired sigh***

 **White collar black wolf: How did you like the last chapter? Was it good?**


End file.
